Peace of Mind
by Tris Prior16
Summary: Tris was under the peace serum, but Tobias wasn't; that's not fair...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Tris' POV:**

_Great…_ I think as I walk into the hallway. I see Tobias on top of an Amity man, and of course, he's punching the guy. I send him out to get something, and this is what happens?

_I have to stop this… _I walk to Tobias, and pull him up.

"To-Four! What are you doing?" I yell.

"Nothing anymore," he says evenly, running a hand through his hair. This would usually set me off, but right now I'm too angry to worry about how handsome he is.

"Why were you hurting that man?" Some would think I'm trying to be sincere, but I'm raged, and I don't even know the man.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah, and what were they?"

"He was telling me…" this is hard for him, and now I don't feel as angry. Tobias can only hold his emotions for so long. "that… he felt you could do better with him. I got so angry! Do you know how many people have told that to me? I hate it! I could-"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm not going anywhere, got it?" I say, pulling him into a hug.

"Alright," he says, his voice muffled into my hair. I don't think it calm him down a great deal, but it did something.

"Um, sir," a man says from behind Tobias. "Come with me please."

"To do what?" Tobias says, getting angry all over again.

"You are needed by Johanna. You're Four, right?"

"Yes. Oh fine. G-"

"Come," he demands.

Tobias kisses my cheek, and follows the man.

Tobias comes to the room a few minutes later, but he seems different. _Oh no…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias is sitting beside me on the bed, twirling my hair, rambling about how wavy it is, and how well the blue of my eyes goes with it. _Ridiculous…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Tobias' POV:**

Tris looks so beautiful, I just can't help but say it.

"You are so beautiful, Tris."

"You said that 17 times…"

"Because it's true," I say, and I pull her into my arms, pick her up, and take her out the door.

"Four!" she says, alarmed. Why is she yelling out a number? Oh yeah, that's me.

"Muffin, please don't call me that."

"Tobias…" she whispers.

"Yes, Muffin?"

"First off, don't call me that. Seco-"

"But I like calling you Muffin, Muffin," I laugh_. I just said muffin twice._ Strange. Tris doesn't laugh with me.

"Where are we going?!" she yells.

"Somewhere special." She wriggles in my arms, but I hold her there. "Don't go anywhere, Tris," I beg, struggling to keep her still in my arms.

"Tobias, let go!" At that, she's out of my arms. I try to grab her again, but she sidesteps it, and grabs my wrists. I would try to get out of her grasp, but I don't want to hurt her, and I like when she touches me.

"Tobias," she says, her eyes trained on mine.

"Hmm…" I say, dazed by her beautiful eyes, and I realize she's been calling my name for a while now.

"What did that man do to you?"

"What man? What do you mean?" Before I know it, we're back inside. "Tris let's go-"

"No, Tobias. You need to stay in here."

"Why?"

"Because, they did something to you, you're acting all goofy."

"No I'm not! I'm happy," I argue.

"Right." She rolls her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Tobias' POV:**

For some reason, Tris forced me to stay inside.

For a while we lie down, me twirling her hair, her staring at me. We don't talk, we just sit. It doesn't seem nice, but I can't think of anything to say. The thought makes me annoyed, and I frown, but then Tris scowls at me, which makes me smile. _She's so cute_.

After some time though, I start to get angry, and Tris' scowls aren't making me feel any better.

"I'm going to _kill_ them," I say, then I make a break for the door, but Tris' arms wrap around me before I get off the bed.

"You're back!" she squeals.

"Yeah, and I'm angry."

"Hey, don't. Don't worry about them, no matter what anyone says, I'll be yours forever. They're wrong for believing otherwise."

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Tobias, nothing will change that."

I lean down, and kiss her, all thoughts about people say lost, and soon, it's just her and I.


End file.
